This invention relates generally to mobile imaging systems, and more particularly to positioning a mobile imaging system prior to scanning a patient.
Mobile x-ray systems, as well as other diagnostic imaging devices, are often mounted on motorized carts that are driven to the patient's location. The cart typically has two main wheels in the rear that are driven to move the system. Two swivel wheels are usually provided in the front of the cart. Additionally, the x-ray source or tube is mounted on a swivel column proximate the front of the unit.
In these mobile imaging systems, the movable unit or cart has independently driven wheels that allow for some degree of steering. A drive handle may be provided at the rear of the cart, allowing the operator to push harder on one side or the other of the handle, resulting in the cart turning one direction or the other.
Using the rear drive handle, the operator can drive to a location, position the cart proximate to the patient's bed, and position the x-ray source or other detector to images for example, the anatomy of interest. When positioning the x-ray tube, the operator is often at the tube-side of the system, which may be on the other side of the patient's bed from the movable unit. Therefore, if the movable unit is not in the correct position, the operator has to return to the back side of the cart and attempt to position the unit such that the x-ray source is properly aligned with the anatomy. However, it can be challenging to position the mobile system from the rear drive handle as the unit is very heavy and not easily maneuverable within small distances. This adjustment process also can be very time consuming. In addition, some patient rooms are quite small and/or the available area in which to move the system is limited, such as by other patient monitoring devices and machines.
Therefore, a need exists for more easily positioning the x-ray source with respect to the anatomy.